


The Serqet

by Monstartle (SecretSaver)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/F, Monster sex, Serqet - Freeform, Teratophilia, monster girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSaver/pseuds/Monstartle
Summary: Cloe, an Egyptian serqet, attends a routine doctors appointment when she realizes that her doctor may be in need of a night of fun. She invites her out for a night of talking, drinking, and of course sex.





	The Serqet

Cloe spun around on the lab stool. She had an appointment with a doctor, a human named Laura Palmer. Cloe is Egyptian, and some people know her better as Cleopatra. Her long black hair spun over her shoulder as the woman wheeled around in the chair. Her sky blue, shirt--that was intentionally designed to have the shoulders cut out--contrasted her bronze skin. The impatient former queen of Egypt found the tongue depressors and managed to stack them into a small tower. She was putting the finishing touches on the tower just as Laura stepped into the room. 

"What are you--" Laura asked, a curious smile across her face.

Cloe purposely knocked the tower down and returned the depressors to their jar. The Egyptian giggled, "Science will always amuse me, doctor." The woman's accent was very faint but it still was rooted into her voice.

The doctor laughed nervously mostly because she didn't know how to act near the former, and beautiful, queen of Egypt. Laura cleared her throat before speaking. "So, first thing's first: no allergies?"

The Egyptian shook her head, sending her silky black hair rippling down her torso. "No."

"How have you been feeling lately? Any colds, flu? Flu-like symptoms? Eating well?"

"No, healthy as a horse. Eating just fine."

"Perfect, then we'll just have some blood drawn and send it off to the lab." Dr. Palmer moved to get out the rubber tourniquet. As she was applying it to her patient's arm she noticed the tattoos. "Beautiful ink," she remarked. 

"These," She lifted up her wrists, moving her silver bangles. "They represent who I am and my homeland." On her right wrist, there were hieroglyphics that roughly translated into 'Serqet'. The tattoo on her left wrist was an old looking lighthouse of Alexandria, Egypt (which was erected 211 years after her birth).

The doctor made began to draw her blood, expertly finding her vein and filled the small tube up, she placed a small bandage over the needle mark and directed her attention back to the mythic. "I hear that your abilities are a little different from regular serqets?" 

Cloe straightened, still getting used to the fact that revealing your powers and species is becoming more and more common between the mythical creatures of the land. "Yeah," She answered finally. "I give people life, yes. But I seem to make people around me happier. They'll trust me, and their troubles melt away. The effect is even stronger when I can come in contact with them."

"Oh?" Laura set the materials from the blood drawing down, extending her hand to the woman. "Show me?"

There was a jingle as Cloe's hand grabbed Laura's gently. She closed her eyes and concentrated her power. "Laura, darling, do you trust me? How was your weekend?"

"Yeah I--it was terrible." She answered honestly. The doctor found herself answering automatically. She did indeed feel like confiding in Cloe, she felt like it would make her happier. It did and a small smile appeared on her lips. 

"Why," The former queen asked sympathetically. 

"I felt lonely and bored. Nothing to do, and I didn't want to go out. I didn't want to risk running into Bonnie."

"Bonnie? An ex of yours?"

Laura nodded, tracing a pattern on the tan hand of Cloe's. She smiled at her. "I'm okay now, though. I'm near you."

The Egyptian grinned back with her extremely white teeth. "I'm sure," she said before taking her hand back and let up on her charm's strength. 

Laura let out a breath. "Wow." She was finally conscious of what she was saying again. The doctor took down some notes on Cloe's file. 

Cloe rose from the stool. "Are we done?" She grabbed her jacket. 

"Yes," Laura answered finishing up her scribbles. "I'll be able to let you know your blood chemistry results by tomorrow."

"Great," Cloe hopped up from the chair. "When you're shift is over we should grab a drink sometime." She winked at the doctor. 

Dr. Palmer was taken a little by surprise. Then she checked her watch, work was close to ending anyway. She also wanted to get a better look at Cloe's powers and try to figure out why she was different from other serqets. When in reality Laura just didn't want to feel lonely again. "Sure, I'm done in about an hour," she answered finally. 

The two found themselves at a small table for two in a quiet bar. Cloe had ordered a honeyed liqueur, and Laura a simple fruity vodka soda.

"So," The former queen began. "Tell me more about your grievances with Bonnie." She twirled her drink. May as well rip the bandaid off now, she thought. 

The doctor sipped at her drink before she began. "It just didn't end well," she sighed. "Everything moved way too fast, and I think she ended up getting bored. I found her cheating on me, and I was just really attached to her, so it made everything rough."

"Ah," Cloe nodded. "Cheating, though, that's unfortunate. What a disgusting thing to do."

Laura rubbed her finger along the side of her glass, "Yeah, but that's all in the past I guess."

"Has it been long?" 

"Hm, 3 months I think? Time flies, especially when you're a doctor." She chuckled.

"I can imagine." Cloe smiled gently. 

The doctor laughed, covering her face in embarrassment. "Oh, I forgot you've lived on this Earth for quite a while…three months must be nothing to you."

"Perhaps so, but when you care for someone so deeply, three months can feel like a lifetime." She placed her hand on Laura's. 

"Do you wanna get out of here?" She offered. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Cloe chased down the rest of her drink. The two walked out of the bar hand in hand. 

Dr. Palmer had a bit of a struggle pulling out her keys and getting it into the doorknob, her hands were a bit shaky but there was also a woman who couldn't keep her hands to herself right behind her. The door finally swung open, but hands flew to snatch Laura's attention to the Serqet's lips. They stepped inside. 

"So this is your place?" Cloe asked as they both came up for air.

"Mhm," the doctor hummed, immediately going back to kissing.

Cloe wanted to look around a little so she made her mouth unavailable. The doctor decided to trail kisses down her jaw to her neck, attempting to find a soft spot to tease. She guided her guest over to an empty wall that they could prop themselves up on. Cloe slyly took control and spun the doctor around before she could pin her to the wall. Laura gasped a little in surprise and arched an eyebrow. The Egyptian kissed her jaw and began to unbutton the other's shirt.

She pressed her body against Laura's and her lips brushed against her earlobe ever so softly. "Let me know if this is going to fast for you," she whispered. 

"Don't stop." Laura's breath was a bit shaky and desperate. She needed this oh so badly and didn't feel like slowing down anytime soon. 

Cloe hummed satisfactorily and threaded a thumb under Cloe's bra. Her dance partner grabbed a fist full of Cloe's shirt as her thumb brushed over a nipple. She threaded another finger under to pinch the already hardened skin while the other hand skillfully unhooked her garment and slid the straps off her shoulder. A small moan escaped the doctor's lips. Tugging her sleeves off her hanging shirt, Laura was finally without any clothing on her torso. Cloe's mouth bent down to accept the other breast's soft skin into her mouth, her hand still playing with the other. Laura's back arched in response and Cloe felt a hand interlace it's fingers into her hair. Cloe's free hand traced an invisible pattern on Laura's belly until it found the hem of her pants. Without hesitation she slipped her palm completely under her panties. She felt slick wetness between Laura's folds immediately. As her fingertip brushed grazed her clit, Laura let out a surprisingly loud moan. Her face, which was already flushed from the excitement, grew an even deeper shade of red. 

With a smirk, Cloe's hand left it's new environment as Cloe herself made space between them. Laura attempted to follow her, but the grip on her shoulder made her stay put. The serqet raised her knee to grind against Laura's mound through her trousers. Laura was helpless to the touch and wiggled her hips lustfully. She watched as her guest removed her own top, she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, so her beautifully brow breasts kissed the cool air immediately. Laura's eyes dropped promptly, palm travelling up Cloe's side to greet the newly exposed skin. 

Cloe reunited with the human, kissing her. Biting the other's lip she demanded entrance for her tongue and the other complied without hesitation. Cloe felt fingers pinch at her nipples before travelling back down her torso ever so softly, causing a shiver to go down her spine. Once separated from their kiss, the queen dropped down to her knees, stripping Laura of her pants. She tugged her underwear away and spread the human's folds open slightly so her tongue could meet her clit with a kiss. Another lustful moan left Laura's lips, causing Cloe to smile into her new task. Her tongue danced around until she was instructed by Laura that she found the special spot. Cloe's fingertips teased her thighs until they joined her own tongue. Her thumb replaced her mouth's position as she moved her tongue toward the source of the wetness. As she lapped at her lover's folds the familiar feeling of a hand on her head returned. 

"Cleopatra," Laura moaned, arching her hips in an attempt to deepen the contact. A palm met her breast with a squeeze of approval and then removed itself to attend to other matters. Laura felt a finger slip between her slick lips curling up and into her. "Oh, god, don't stop." She begged. 

Another finger quickly followed with the same curling motion. Cloe's tongue swirled around Laura's clit faster as she felt the human tighten around her fingers. The human's knees buckled and her hips jerked as she reached her climax, walls clamping down in spasms as she came under Cloe's fingers. 

"Well done, darling," Cloe complimented. She pulled her fingers from the woman and gave them a lick. "You taste so sweet." She came back up to eye level and kissed the panting doctor. 

"I believe it's now your turn," Laura said with a smirk. "Perhaps we should move to the bedroom for this round?"

"Lead the way."


End file.
